


Yellow Dragon and Black Panther

by ShortMcCake



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mafia AU, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortMcCake/pseuds/ShortMcCake
Summary: "Why?""Why what?""Why help me?""Don't you mean save you?"





	Yellow Dragon and Black Panther

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to start writing again and I wanted to start this type of story. I love this kind of concept. So I hope you all enjoy it as well.

Yang Xiao Long, head of the mafia in Vale, The yellow Dragon, The most feared and respected woman in Vale – not including Weiss Schnee – finds herself walking aimlessly through the lower streets of Vale. Normally she would have two bodyguards – Sun and Neptune; May they forgive her for ditching them – but she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. Her rivals, The White Fang, are starting to tread into her territory and no matter how many times she leaves their men dead or send them back on fire as a warning, They just keep pushing into her territory. 

She lets out a small growl, her eyes – hidden behind her aviators – scan the area around her as she walks. Her hands stuffed into the front of her black slacks, white dress shirt tucked into her pants with a Black vest, the top two buttons of the white Dress shirt unhooked, and her black suit jacket unbuttoned and pushed back by her arms. Everyone on the street keeping at least a few steps away from her, wary of the golden locks. It isn't surprising to her that people recognize her. It's not like she keeps to the shadows like the White Fang. She likes to make friends and partnerships. But it's also an easy way to get rumors started and she liked making rumors start to scare her enemies. 

She checks her gold watch on her left wrist. It's been at least half an hour and Sun and Neptune still haven't found her. Sighing she stops just outside an alley way, taking her scroll out of the inner pocket of her suit jacket. Just as she was going to dial Neptune's scroll a sound comes from the alley way. Yang's head snaps that way and her eyes narrow as she scans the area. With nothing in her immediate sight she glances back down at her scroll, her senses on high alert. 

The sound comes again, much like rustling and before she could think her actions through – Weiss would be screaming her head off about how she should think through everything before taking action – she finds herself walking towards the only thing back there, a dumpster. She makes her way around it and what she finds startles her, her eyes widening in surprise, mouth dropping opening in a silent 'oh'. A woman, clearly injured in her abdomen, Glaring up at her with striking golden eyes. A black hood cover her black hair and hiding most of her face in shadows. 

Yang's eyes lower in contemplation and she takes a step forward, only to stop when she hears a growl come for the woman on the ground in front of her. A snarl forming on her lips as she scoots back only to wince in pain. Yang's eyebrows furrow in contemplation. She couldn't just leave this woman to bleed out to death. She can't put her finger on it but something about this woman has her enthralled. She could blame how beautiful and enchanting she is, but that wouldn't do it justice either. 

Holding up one of her hands gently, Yang slowly starts reaching into her left suit jacket pocket. A small growl coming from the woman again and Yang just smiles reassuringly for her. “Let me help you.” She says lowly, kneeling down in front of the woman. The snarl has disappeared but she is still glaring at Yang. Clearly still cautious and on guard, smart. 

Yang pulls out a Twix candy bar and offers it to her. “You've lost a lot of blood. You need to eat sugar.” Yang's eyes roam over her body again before studding the wound or at least as much as she can with her hand holding onto it tightly. “Please let me help you.” Yang says as she moves a little closer, stopping when the woman pulls away a little more. “Please.”Yang implores, her eyes looking earnestly at the woman. 

The woman's eyes dart around Yang's face as if she is trying to find any hint a malicious or any lies coming from her. Yang reaches off and slowly takes off her Aviators so the woman can look straight into Yang's lavender eyes. Whatever the woman saw was enough apparently as she sags in defeat and let's Yang get closer to her. Yang moves the woman's hand away from her wound so she can get a good look at it. She hisses when she sees how deep it is. “You'll need stitches.” Yang says, looking up to the golden eyes that are watching her intently. “Let me take you with me. I know someone who will be helpful.” 

With a nod, The woman closes her eyes and leans into Yang. Yang scoops her up into her arms and turns back to the street. She is lighter than Yang thought she would be and she is surprised by how well she fit in her arms. As she walks out of the alley way she spots Sun and Neptune just a little ways away, asking people if they have seen Yang Xiao Long and sowing them pictures. She lets out a huff as she walks down the street towards them, intent on getting the passenger in her arms the help she promised she would give her.

\----

“Are you sure it's wise to bring someone you met randomly to this place?” Neptune asks as the three of them – well four – walk down some steps to an underground hall way. Lights hanging from the ceiling as some water drops down as well.

Yang had them take her and the woman in her arms to her medical safe house. The one place some of her foot men can come to to get patched up if jobs go south or something happens that is best to keep out of the system. The Mafia boss thought t would be best to bring the woman here instead of an actual hospital. Wouldn't want anyone who may have inflicted this wound to find out where she is. 

“Yes.” Yang answers simply, shifting her arms to hold The woman closer to her. Her hood from her black hoodie fell back revealing the cat ears on top of her head while in the car ride here. It wasn't too much of a surprise to Yang since the woman had growled out her, but it was still a bit surprising because she had found them adorable. The shift made the the Black hair maiden groan in protest, the pain etched on her face.

Sun sighs and runs a hand through his hair, keeping up with Yang, “And what will you do once she is all patched up? Take her back to your home.” The silence that followed only made him shake his head in disapproval, “That is a bad idea, Yang. We don't know who she is much less if she is an actual threat. What if she tries to kill you?”

The thought in itself seemed ridiculous to Yang, but she still couldn't completely disregard what he was saying. It is true that she could try to kill Yang once she recovers, but what for? Other than the fact that killing Yang would free the territory that she owns for any other group to come in and take over. But that is to assume that her new acquaintance is part of a Mafia. 

She stops in front of a door and Neptune opens it. Inside has an over head bright light and multiple tools that they use for surgeries and just normal medical supplies around the room. A woman with bright red hair stands up from her chair as a male with blonde hair looks around a computer to see who was coming through the door.

“Nice to see this place empty for once.” Yang comments as she swiftly strides over to the operating table to lay the Woman down on. Just as she was about to step away to tell Pyrrha what has happened, a hand darts out a grabs onto her wrist. Yang looks down to see Golden eyes cracked open to look at her. Panic as clear as day in her eyes.

“Don't. Leave.” The woman murmurs to her, the grip not faltering in its strength. 

Yang studies her for a moment before taking the one step back to her side with a smile, “Okay.” 

The woman closes her eyes again, content with Yang's answer. Pyrrha walks over to assess the situation for herself. “I'm going to have to cut her jacket off.” And without waiting for permission, she swiftly takes a scalpel and cuts cleanly through the clothes. Her emerald eyes taking in the injury expertly. “Jaune.” She calls out and male step up next to her, “I need my stitching kit. It's a deep wound and she lost a lot of blood but I don't think she needs a transfusion.” She begins explaining to Yang as Jaune starts handing the good doctor a needle and thread. “She should be fine after I patch her up and after she rests. It's more than likely that her exhaustion is coming from the adrenaline and emotional stress.” Pyrrha starts to stitch the woman up.

Yang lets out a sigh of relief, surprised at herself for feeling that way, she decides to store that at the back of her mind for now. “That's good to hear. Can I take her back to my place or would you like her to stay here?”

Sun let's out a sound of protest, but both of the woman ignore him, Pyrrha knowing that Yang would not ask this question if she wasn't determined to take the woman home already. Yang ignored him because she doesn't really give a damn what he thinks. Sun is under her pay grade, not the other way around.

“You can take her home.” Pyrrha says with a small smile. “It'll be better for her to sleep on a nice bed anyways.” She finishes up with the stitches, twenty-four, she said and Yang grimaces.

“What caused it?” Yang asks as she strokes a stray Black hair behind an ear absent minded-ly.

Pyrrha raises and eyebrow at the out of place gesture from Yang. “A sword more than likely.” Jaune says as he pulls out some gauze and wrap. “You'll have to apply the gauze and new bandages twice a day.” he recites.

Yang nods absently as she tries to think of anyone she knows that has a sword, but nothing comes to mind at the moment. With the woman being a faunus she could have come from the White Fang, after all Yang was walking around town where they have started to come into her territory. Though she can't figure out why they would just leave their own to die like that. Unless the woman did something to anger their leader. From what Yang knows of him, he is a heartless bastard that discards as soon as someone because useless. Yang herself can't say she is a saint, sometimes you have to make the tough choices, and sometimes they aren't so tough, but people always tend to surprise her if she lets them live past their usefulness. Always finding ways to become useful again to her.

Neptune steps up this time, “We should start getting back.” And he walks forward to pick the woman up off the table but Yang blocks him and lifts the woman gently into her arms. Neptune steps back with a raised eyebrow but doesn't comment on Yang's protectiveness on a stranger. Smart boy.

Sun opens his mouth to protest again but closes it after a moment of consideration. Yang isn't going to listen to him anyway so he just holds the door open for her so they can exit the building. Pyrrha saying bye cheerily behind them.

 

She looks over at her bed from her sit on the couch across the way. Yang leans forward to rest her elbows on her knees, her Lavender eyes never leaving the woman on her bed. “Blake.” Yang whispers to herself. 

On the way back to her mansion, Blake was conscious enough to tell Yang her name. She didn't ask for much after that, just telling her to rest. Now she finds herself without her bed and a headache coming on. She can practically hear the scolding from Weiss. Yang lets out a sigh, leaning back against the couch and reaches into the breast pocket of her vest to pull out her flask. An emblem of a golden heart on fire is plastered on the side of it. She takes a quick swig of it, the burn of rum sliding down her throat to settle in her stomach. 

Yang sets her flask on the coffee table in front of her and stands up, sliding out of her Suit jacket and laying it across the back of a chair. She slowly starts walking towards her closet, all the while taking off her accessories and setting them down on the dresser – her watch, Aviators, and her black necklace with a red rose design on it – before walking over to her closet. 

Everything is organized to perfection. One of the many quirks of hers. Yang smiles at a memory of her sister, Ruby, making fun of her OCD. Even though it has helped on more than one occasion when they were younger. Shake her head with a fond smile she makes her way to the back of her closet. She punches in a code on a keypad, a whirling sound before a small click and a hidden compartment with several guns opens up. Yang reaches behind her to pull out the handgun she had in a small black leather holster, from the mall of her back. She pops out the clip and sets it in an empty spot before placing the gun in there as well. 

She presses a button and it closes again. Making sure that it is locked and secure she walks out of her closet and heads to the couch. Yang sits down with a 'fhwump' and a heavy sigh filled with exhaustion.

\---

Blake slowly blinks her eyes open, the light from the sun burning her eyes. With a groan she tries to sit up but quickly decides against it from the pain that shoots up from her abdomen. She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes in concentration before opening them again to take in her surroundings. There isn't anything that really stands out to her, everything looking like it was placed there by a professional interior designer. 

Deciding she has had enough just lying there so forces herself through the pain to sit up. Almost immediately her eyes lock onto the form of the woman who had helped her yesterday. Her face slack and peaceful with sleep. Blake slowly stands, placing a hand on the bed to keep herself steady as she slowly makes her way closer to Yang.

“Do you normally stare at a person when they are sleeping?” Yang asks, voice thick with a layer of sleep. Her eyes open and look at Blake.

Blake stops at the end of the bed, her face stoic of all emotions. “Why?”

Yang sits up with a yawn, stretching her arms above her head, cracking her neck. Sleeping on the couch has never been comfortable. She runs a hand through her hair before looking at Blake again with a smile. “Why what?”

“Why did you help me?”

Yang stands, “I believe you mean, 'Why did you save me?'.” Yang says and the glare she gets makes her chuckle. “Because I couldn't leave you there to die.”

Blake studies her quietly. Just like she had in the alley way. Yang just sits back and relaxes, letting the woman judge her sincerity for herself. She takes the opportunity to really look Blake over. She knew that she was attractive when she first met her but now that she is moving around and talking to her, Yang can actually really tell how gorgeous Blake really is. The way her eyebrows scrunch up in deep thought. How, even though she is injured, she holds herself with such fluidity and confidence. Yang wonders how Blake ended up being were she was and what had happened. She decides that Blake can tell her when she is ready. After all, The cat Faunas is now indebted to her and she isn't about to let the beauty walk away from her.

“Do you have any skills?” Yang stands up and walks over to the dresser where she left her scroll. At least she can tell herself that isn't letting the beauty get away from her because she is indebted. The thumping of her heart and the way she can feel herself getting nervous around Blake. The way she wants to run her hand through her hair, wonder what it would feel like to kiss her. She mentally shakes herself away from that train of thought. Focus on getting her to stay.

Blake blinks, coming from her thoughts, “What does it matter to you?”

“Do you know who I am?” The Mafia boss opens her scroll to check if there is any important messages left for her. Just a few reports on the activities of the White Fang. Nothing too big, but that alone makes her narrow her eyes in anger.

“Yang Xiao Long.” Blake says after a moments hesitation. Looking away from the Blonde to stare at the floor.

Yang turns around with a smile and walks over to Blake. Once she is standing in front of the Faunus she kneels down and takes one of her hands. “Let me offer you protection, food, a place to stay. But in return you work for me.”

She wasn't expecting the sudden glare, Her face filled with hatred. “After everything you have done to my brethren?” She stops,her face morphing to one of fear of what she let slip.

Yang can feel her own heart stutter with pain, like someone just stabbed her. She should get someone to take Blake away right now. To execute her in front of a hide out for the White Fang. To use her as a warning, but something was telling her to help her. Save her. 

“Yes.” Yang says.

Blake looks at her in shock, clearly not expecting Yang to carry on like nothing. “W-what...”

Yang stands up and studies Blake, “What skills do you have?” She asks again, but her tone much more authoritative.

“...” Silence. “Hit man.”

Yang raises an eyebrow. “How where you stabbed and bleeding to death in an alley way?” the curiosity getting to her.

Blake's cat ears fold back in shame as she looks anywhere but at Yang, “The leader... He...” She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, “He didn't like that I... Wasn't completely loyal to him.”

Something tells her that she isn't giving her the full truth. Yang wants to make her talk, make her spill everything to her. A Hit man for the leader of the White Fang. Nothing could give her a better edge, but something else was telling her to hold her and soothe her. Tell her that nothing will ever hurt her again, not as long as Yang was there.

Instead, Yang reaches out, gently tracing a finger down her cheek to her jaw, “I'll protect you...” Yang whispers and cat ears swivel towards her. “Let me protect you...”

\---

Blake walks down the halls of the estate, making her way to the meeting room. It's been two years since she started working for Yang, accepting her offer of protection. Two years of being a hit man for the Yellow Dragon. What she didn't expect was for herself to become feared. 'nobody lives once the Yellow Dragon sends in her Panther.' As the saying goes.

Panther. Whoever the hell made up that name for her she would kill for herself.

She reaches the door, and walks in without a single second glance from the guards outside. She isn't surprised in the least to find Weiss Schnee and Yang arguing over the actions they should take against the White Fang.

Things have only been getting worse. The White Fang getting bolder despite the warnings, the raids, the murders. Nothing seems to be making the leader back off. Which only makes the three in this room – other than Blake herself – uneasy and royally pissed off.

“Why don't you just destroy them!?” Weiss yells. “You know we have the man power and the resources to just clear out all the hideouts in our territory!”

Yang sighs, rubbing her temples, eyes closed. Blake tilts her head as she examines her. Everything muscle that is visible is tense, shifting with stiff movements of anger and irritation. Her eyebrows are furrowed together as she concentrates on trying to calm herself down. It is easy for anyone who knows Yang that she is about to blow. Blake's eyes slid over to Ruby who looks ready to step between her girlfriend and her sister, but doesn't really want to be in the line of fire. 

Taking a couple of strides Blake walks over and behind Yang before wrapping her arms round her shoulders, leaning in and purring softly into Yang's ear. Almost instantly Yang relaxes against Blake. Weiss opens her mouth to say something more, but one look at Ruby makes her close her mouth and sit down. Blake looks between the two of them before sliding her hands up to Yang's shoulders and then down her arms, making sure to caress every muscle and feel them release all the tension and Yang is basically sagging in her arms.

“Mm...” Blake purrs in her ear, “Much better.” She pulls away – much to Yang's disappointment – and walks around the table again and sits down at her chair. 

Yang takes a deep breath to calm the rest of her nerves before addressing Weiss again. “Say I do as you suggest. Who will support me?”

“Everyone who follows you.” Weiss answers confidently, which Yang just clicks her tongue and shakes her head.

“Weiss, you are smart, CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, but you have to take into consideration what our Faunus friends will think of us when we slaughter many of there kind.” Yang levels her with a blank stare, “Or did you forget that the White Fang is made up of only Faunus”

“I didn't forget-”

Yang stands up quickly, slamming the palm of her hand down on the table, “Then I don't understand why you keep trying to tell me how to handle everything!” Yang yells.

Ruby finally decides to step in then, “Yang, she isn't trying to tell you what to do. Though I'll be the first one to admit that the way Weiss goes about everything is a bit harsh...” 

“Hey!”

“But you have to realize that we are all family. What happens to your business, effects our own business.” Ruby says calmly with a small sad smile.

“I know that, Ruby.” Yang says before sitting back down with a sigh, “I'll figure out the right move. There is so much we can do without people finding the courage to turn on us.”

Blake hums, causing three sets of eyes to land on her, “This is something we always argue about every time we get together to discuss everything.” Blake states calmly, “Why don't we just focus on getting everything back on track for yourselves and then focus on the White Fang. If you beat them in disputation of drugs then there would be no reason for them to take over your territory or even try to because you have it locked in stone.”

Weiss taps her chin in thought, “It's not like we haven't been trying to do that. It's difficult when your competition is also already in your territory.”

All four of them sit in silence as they try to think of different solutions. Finally Yang stands, “I'll handle it. Weiss, Ruby., you two continue with just getting our supplies out and sold. I want my money. And is none of our dealers can give up their weekly pay then show them what we do to people who can't keep promises.” Her eyes glow red.

\---

Yang is walking down the corridors with Blake behind her. She runs a hand through her hair, and grunts in frustration. She knew that she has to think of something now to deal with the White Fang. The only reason she has held off for so long is because she was trying to figure out the bigger picture, and maybe a little bit has to do with Blake. Yang and Blake have already agreed that she would sneak into some of their gatherings and try to figure out what Adam – Blake had finally told her who the leader was after a year – was planning.

The only thing that made Yang warry about this was the fact that Blake could be recognized. The thought of something happening to her Panther. She shivers at the thought of it.

“You know,” Blake starts, “if you need help with anything...”

Yang feels a small smile replace her frustration almost immediately. “I'll come to you first.”

They walk into Yang's bedroom together, or should she say their bedroom? Instantly she feels Blake wrap her arms around her. Her lips ghosting over Yang's neck. “Will you really?” She whispers against Yang's skin. 

The Blonde Mafia boss turns in the Black haired faunus arms, wrapping her own arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She lightly brushes her lips against Blake's. “Always.” She whispers, before kissing her slowly. 

Blake purrs into the kiss, sliding her hand up Yang's back, neck and tangling into her hair. The kiss ends all too soon for either of their liking, Blake's cat ears perking up before stepping out of her arms just as a knock is heard on the door and Neptune opens the door. His whole body screaming bad news, but one look into the room has him raising an eyebrow in question. 

Deciding it is best to that Neptune doesn't ask anything, Yang glares at him eyes flashing red, “What?”

“Sorry to interrupt your meeting.” Ah, how stupid, “But the White Fang raided one of our safe houses.”

Yang's whole body tenses before her hair burns brighter from pure rage, fire flicking from the golden locks, her eyes a molten red. “What!?” She yells and Neptune takes a step back towards the door, looking to Blake pleadingly.

“Um, the raided one of our safe houses.” He repeats, but Yang is already brushing past him and walking out the door, Blake right on her heels.

“Which one?”

Neptune jogs to catch up to them, “The one off of tenth.”

Yang growls as she rounds a corner that leads to the front room. They were not going to get away with this.


End file.
